CAMINANTE EN LAS SOMBRAS
by pedrorocamora102
Summary: La armadura de Vader fue dada a él por su maestro tanto para intimidar a sus oponentes como para limitar su poder.Pero el poder de un sith no reside solo en su carne sino en su voluntad y hay medios por los que Vader puede llegar a sus objetivos si está dispuesto a correr los riesgos inherentes, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tiene nada por perder el curso de acción es obvio.UA
1. Chapter 1

**_Caminante en las sombras_**

**_(Esta historia es sin ánimos de lucro y basada en la franquicia de star wars que obviamente no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes o elementos, por favor dejen algún comentario para saber que no escribí esto para nada ,gracias. )_**

CAPITULO 1

Prologo:

Había transcurrido más de dos año desde que Vader trataba con éxito variable de reparar su maltrecho cuerpo a base de rabia y voluntad, las mismas que le permitieron sobrevivir a las horas en las arduas arenas de Mustafar tras su fallido intento para acabar con Obi-wan; cosa que más de una vez lamento cuando la claustrofobia lo atacaba tras su oscura mascara y aún sentía los dolores fantasmas de sus miembros perdidos que solos le recordaban su frágil condición.

Por estos días el señor oscuro se encontraba en Vjun en su fortaleza disfrutando de un breve periodo de descanso hasta que su maestro le asignase una nueva misión, tiempo que encomendaba aprovechar la fuerte aura del lado oscuro para sus intentos de restaurar sus pulmones con la Fuerza los cuales en los últimos meses comenzaron a presentar una mejoría , si bien era cierto que aun necesitaba un respirador la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos ahora podía llegar a prescindir de el por periodos breves de tiempo horas incluso se era necesario mediante el empleo de la Fuerza, más en estos momentos sus droides médicos le daban los toques finales a su nuevo traje tras lo cual Vader estiraba sus miembros para comprobar su rango de movimiento con cierta euforia.

En verdad había ganado un aumento de movilidad considerable y sus extremidades se sentían naturales, ya no tenía dificultades para caminar ni correr o mantener el equilibrio que tuvo con el primer modelo durante las primeras semanas, las hombreras ya no interferían con los movimientos de los brazos, el respirador era más eficiente así como el soporte de vida en general (y mucho menos vulnerable a las corrientes eléctricas, falla que Vader sospechaba deliberada por parte del emperador)lo que en combinación con meses de sesiones de curación le permitía un mucho mejor desempeño del corazón biosintetico que había sido implantado recientemente eliminando la necesidad del implante cardiaco, además de que se había aligerado bastante su traje, por lo menos pesaba entre 20 y 25 kilogramos menos en comparación con el traje original y sus prótesis actuales combinaban la cibernética con tejido orgánico artificial hecho a partir de su material genético lo que facilitaba la armonía de su cuerpo con la Fuerza ,tanto como la utilización de poderes que hasta entonces le habían estado varados como los rayos sith.

Si, en verdad había valido correr el riesgo de la desactivación del soporte de vida para, realizar los remplazos así como someterse a la cirugía para remplazar implantes vinculados con el sistema pulmonar y el respirador si bien requirió de cada pisca de su concentración en su ira para sobrevivir a la intervención tanto como un costo económico mayor al de su propia fortaleza para reclutar al grupo de profesionales en sus propios campos ,en cierta forma sin el conocimiento completo de su maestro y las posibles consecuencias de dicha acción había valido la pena.

Si bien era cierto que el emperador no había prohibido que actualizada su traje, Vader sabía que lo observaba con desconfianza como correspondía que se observase a un aprendiz sith y que había guardado para si los conocimientos de técnicas avanzadas del lado oscuro como la alquimia y magia sith (que convenientemente hubieran sido más que útiles en su recuperación ),más él no se había quedado quieto sino que había buscado por sus propios medios los saberes arcanos que había logrado aplicar pese a su limitara "condición" como lo llamaba su maestro a su estado ciborg si bien no con facilidad en un comienzo ,tanto debido a la obstrucción de sus antiguos aditamentos como su falta de practica en la aplicación de su poder en formas más sutiles que las acostumbradas a largo de su vida , pero el resultado final era más que satisfactoria .

Si bien aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a su maestro, estaba un paso más cerca de serlo ,pero no se hacía ilusiones ,el anciano podía parecer frágil ante los ojos comunes pero en la Fuerza era una singularidad de energía y sabia como poner cada situación a su favor además de que lo estaría vigilando de cerca .Vader sabia esto, razón por la que había pasado los últimos dos años reforzando sus escudos mentales y evitando fugas emocionales ,si la pasión podía brindar un gran poder pero si no era adecuadamente dirigida dicho poder fácilmente se podía volver contra uno ,él lo sabía ,lo había aprendido de la forma difícil como todo en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Caminante en las sombras_**

**_(Esta historia es sin ánimos de lucro y basada en la franquicia de star wars que obviamente no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes o elementos, por favor dejen algún comentario para saber que no escribí esto para nada ,gracias. )_**

CAPITULO 2

Sobre las losas de piedra negra en la sala del holoproyector del castillo del señor oscuro se encontraba inclinada la figura sombría de Vader ante la imagen fantasmal de su maestro mientras acataba en forma aparentemente sumisa sus mandatos así como mantenía fuertemente sus pensamientos detrás de sus escudos mentales.

"E sentido cambios en ti mi aprendiz , en los últimos meses tu comprensión del lado oscuro se ha intensificado. Veo que tu estancia en Vjun te ha favorecido , creo que después un lapsus tan grande te gustara que tengo una misión para ti mi amigo " dijo Darth Sirius con suspicacia , el sabia que su aprendiz había dedicado estos últimos tiempos a las antiguas artes de los sith así como a distintos medios con la esperanza de reparar su maltrecho cuerpo . En lo personal Sirius no creía que Vader pudiera alcanzar un dominio en tales artes que pudiera competir con el suyo , su maestro había sido uno de los alquimistas sith mas grandes de todos los tiempos y el tenia a su disposición los escritos de los renombrados hechiceros e inquisidores de su orden así como de otras tradiciones dedicadas al estudio de la Fuerza como las artes si algo había aprendido de su maestro ,por mas de que era algo que su propio maestro no quería que aprendiera , fue a no confiarse en especial con un aprendiz sith si no quería acabar como su "sabio" maestro. Es por eso que el también había intensificado sus estudios del lado oscuro y había decidido que por ahora era mejor mantener a Vader entretenido con unos cuantos recados en el borde exterior persiguiendo a usuarios de la Fuerza antes de que se volvieran una molestia real ,al menos hasta que sus últimos estudios en Biss le brindaran frutos ,poniéndolo otra vez muy por delante de su dicipulo.

"Vivo para servirle mi maestro" fue la escueta respuesta de Vader mientras dejaba traslucir ligeramente su fastidio atreves de sus defensas para mantener ante los ojos de su maestro su creencia de que en el fondo seguía siendo ese arrogante chiquillo cuyas intenciones se podía ver a un kilómetro.

"excelente, últimamente he recibido registros de una misteriosa secta dedicada al estudio al lado oscuro en los confines del espacio salvaje , probablemente fundada por algunos jedis caídos sobrevivientes a la orden 66, pero los reportes son incongruentes y las regiones poco exploradas en las que se encuentran dificulta su localización. Quiero que los encuentres y te ocupes de ellos lord Vader ante que se vuelvan una amenaza , toma el mando del Ejecutor y reduce esta secta hasta cenizas mi aprendiz"

"Asi se hara mi señor" fue la costestacion de Vader mientras la imagen de Sirius se disolvía y el se levantaba del piso a ocuparse de los preparativos del viaje mientras sus pensamientos se dirijan a las acciones de Sirius.

Era esperable que su maestro lo enviara a una mision que lo mantuviera ocupado mientras el se dedicaba a profundizar en sus saberes para mantener su posición dominante ahora que su aprendiz había comenzado su aprendizaje sobre artes que antes eran solo de su dominio , mas Vader esperaba poder sacar provecho de los designios de su maestro , el sabia que su maestro no lo enviaría en una misión de larga duración fuera del núcleo sin vigilancia y actuaria en consecuencia. El ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los espías sensibles ala Fuerza del emperador las así llamadas "manos" y no duraba que entre la tripulación del ejecutor se encontrara uno de estos agentes expertos en enmascarar su presencia que vigilara sus movimientos de cerca.

Mas su maestro no había tenido en cuenta el alcance total de sus progresos y Vader sentía que este viaje era su oportunidad de ponerlos a prueba tanto como de adquirir nuevos recursos o conocimientos a su favor a partir de esa secta si lograba encontrar una forma de superar la vigilancia de Palpatine.

Pero no por eso iba subestimar al anciano ,Vader sabia que se trae algo entre manos ,el podía sentir la expectación en la Fuerza , algo grande iba acontecer que involucraba tanto a Sirius como a el .Se avecinaba un gran cambio y Vader se aseguraría de que era en su favor.

* * *

_Ola a todos , disculpen por la tardanza en las actualizaciones ,tuve problemas para ponerme al día con la materias en la universidad pero a partir de ahora voy a publicar mas seguido lo favor no duden en dejar sus opiniones ,son estas las que me alientan a continuar con esta historia y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla .A partir del próximo capitulo ,estos van a ser mas largos.**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Caminante en las sombras_**

**_(Esta historia es sin ánimos de lucro y basada en la franquicia de star wars que obviamente no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes o elementos, por favor dejen algún comentario para saber que no escribí esto para nada ,gracias. )_**

CAPITULO 3

Vader salió de su camada de meditación a bordo del Ejecutor , ya era hora de realizar su movimiento .Palpatine pese a su maestría en el arte del engaño y la manipulación podía llegar a subestimar a sus oponentes cuando él creía que no podían sorprenderlo , por lo tanto no era conveniente para Vader salir del papel de aprendiz temperamental ,tenía que hacer lo que el viejo esperaba , descargar su ira con algún pobre inútil de forma particularmente violenta como signo de protesta silenciosa ante las ordenes de su maestro pero sin tener el valor de oponerse directamente justo como Sirius esperaba , además con suerte podría tomar con la guardia baja al espía de su maestro e identificarlo entre la masa de soldados sin nombre a bordo de su nave .

Pero para eso necesitaba algo más público de lo habitual, había estado retirado bastante tiempo ya era de volver a poner en línea a los aspirantes a conspiradores y oficiales de medio pelo, dejándoles claro quien estaba al mando.

"Almirante convoque a los oficiales en el salón de mando dentro de una hora, tengo algo que decir " dijo Vader por el comunicador

"Si señor" fue la escueta respuesta del subordinado pese a que dejaba fácilmente translucir sus emociones sin embargo.

* * *

El teniente primero Motti esperaba de pie junto con el resto de oficiales en la sala , a la aparición del señor de los sith, por su parte él no podía entender como un brujo devoto a supersticiones olvidadas podía ser la mano derecha del emperador , el no otro soldado ignorante proveniente del populacho , el venia de una familia poderosa y de sangre noble , un día el estaría al lado del emperador cuando ese patético aspirante a mago ya fuera solo un recuerdo , o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba .

De pronto la figura de Vader se hizo presente y la seguridad de Motti fue rápidamente remplazada por el miedo sensación compartida por el resto de sus camaradas cuando la respiración del sith teñía la atmósfera general del momento con pánico

"Uno de ustedes a estado a rellenados sus informes con información falsa en un patético intento de alcanzar una posición que no le correspondía ni para la que estaba capacitado , en la creencia de que pasaría invertido a mí , eso fue muy estúpido , no cree teniente Motti "dijo Vader mientras extendió una mano provocando que un ariete invisible penetrada en la multitud y los oficiales fueran bruscamente empujados por los aires por una fuerza que no podían ver , dejando el camino despejado a la ahora solitaria figura de Motti atemorizada del hombre ( si es que era un hombre ) del que hace poco se burlaba y de sus poderes que había achacado como un rumor sin fundamento que ahora parecían muy reales cuando su cuerpo abandonaba el suelo y salía despedido en dirección hacia Vader no por efecto de rayos tractores o campos anti-gravedad sino un simple gesto de la mano de Darth Vader ,dejándolo por encima de las cabezas de los pasmados oficiales que miraban fijamente la escena .

"Motti , un soldado mediocre , proveniente de un linaje decadente de aristócratas y magnates que hicieron su fortuna mediante el uso de esclavos que hicieran el trabajo por ellos , otro parásito alimentándose de la sangre del imperio , así como quien consintió que esta pobre escusa de hombre llegada a algo más que carne de cañón , quien sino que anciano un obeso adicto ala especia y con delirios de grandeza , creyendo que su posición lo protegería o me equivoco general Otto " Vader cuando con otro ligero ademán envió al referido hombre, un individuo desarreglado para los estándares militares y con evidente sobrepeso a que se uniera en el aire

"Reconozco mi propia parte de la culpa por haber permitido que tales inútiles , remanentes de un régimen corrupto como la republica hayan llegado tan lejos en la línea de mando , poniendo en riesgo la vida de esta tripulación , error que pronto corregiré " comento el señor oscuro mientras serraba el puño , gesto que acompaño la contracción de los órganos internos de los cuerpos suspendidos como evidenciaba el fuerte sangrado por los orificios y cavidades de su anatomía para luego abrirlo llevando los cuerpos a a literalmente explotar pero de una forma silenciosa como si simplemente se hubieran desensamblado , como si de droides se tratara si no fueran porque lo se encontraba suspendido en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado no era engranajes y aceite sino carne y sangre hasta que con un gesto Vader dejo que la gravedad volviera a entrar en acción llevando a los restos de los cuerpos al suelo.

" Que esto quede claro para todos , la inoperancia y corrupción no serán toleradas , aquellos que no sean aptos para el puesto que ocupan les recomiendo que dimitan , antes que su ineptitud cueste la vida de hombres leales al imperio y por ende la suya en represaría , será su capacidad la que será evaluada , no su linaje , no sus orígenes, no el nivel económico o contactos políticos de su familia ,aquellos que se desempeñen con honor y talento serán debidamente recompensados , los que caigan en los crímenes anteriormente citados serán debidamente castigados .Pueden retirarse." Fueron las palabras del señor sith mientras se retiraba a sus propias habitaciones habiendo dejado a los oficiales muy en claro quien estaba al mando así como temerosos después de haber presenciado una buena demostración de sus poderes quedando muy en claro para los anteriormente escépticos la realidad de los mismos .También sabía que este acontecimiento seria reportado a su maestro y que lejos de preocuparlo lo tranquilizaría ,para el significaría que Vader seguía siendo el perro rabioso de siempre carente de control sobre sí mismo incapaz de poseer la delicadeza requerida para tramar en su contra ,si tan solo el viejo supiera que solo había sido un acto destinado a revelar a su espía fríamente calculado.

Vader ya sabía, que la mano del emperador destinada a seguir sus movimientos tenía que tener cierto grado de movilidad por lo que tenía que ser por lo menos un oficial de grado medio o superior además de que estaría entrenada en ocultad sus emociones y sensibilidad a la Fuerza a otros usuarios de la misma, esos precisamente habían sido sus criterios de búsqueda .Durante su actuación había sondeado las mentes no en busca de pánico temor o sobresalto sino aquellas que se encontraran demasiado tranquilas , demasiado enfocadas como si tuvieran fuertes escudos mentales tras los cuales ocultaran sus emociones , había sido un trabajo no solo de potencia sino también de precisión además de una buena dosis de sutileza para no alertar al espía y su búsqueda no había sido en vano ,entre la masa de oficiales aterrados había detectado a uno demasiado tranquilo, él ya tenía al espía de su maestro. Ahora tenía que ver la forma de utilizar este conocimiento de la forma que más le convenga.

* * *

_Ola a todos , disculpen por la tardanza en las actualizaciones ,tuve otra vez problemas con mi conexi__ón a internet y para ponerme al día con la favor no duden en dejar sus criticas y opiniones sobre la historia y el rumbo que les gustaria que tome .muchas gracias**  
**_


End file.
